Dealing with the Devil
by tepidladybug
Summary: It was subtle at first. The way he whispered my name, his sly grin, lazy attitude... and his fingers running along my-
1. What was your name again?

**~This might be confusing, but a lil backstory. In this alternate universe, Maou and Emi are human and live on Earth. They are basically reincarnated as humans. In this universe the same situation kinda happened but in a different way. You just gotta continue reading to find out ;). They are in America, sorry! I just didn't really know how to write about a Tokyo environment since I'm American. But I hope you enjoy the story anyways and leave lots of reviews :), they motivate me to keep going!~**

\- My name is Emi Yusa, I'm 18 years old and will be enrolling in the University of Ente. I thought there was really nothing special about me, and I especially never anticipated what was to come. Anyways, thanks to modern technology, I was at the good graces of the college dorm roommate selection. I didn't particularly care about who my roommate was, but I guess I cared enough to message someone back on their roommate offer.

Her name is Rika, she uses way too many emojis and I feel drained just texting her. But I promised myself that in college, I would be different. I would no longer be the quiet girl who sits in the back of class, doesn't raise her hand, and who nobody knows the name of. In college, I would take risks and finally step out of my comfort zone. It's not that I was shy or anything back then, I'm actually quite a straightforward person. -

Emi's sleep schedule was absolutely - _fucked_. She was basically a vampire and slept during the day, only active at night. Her typical summer routine mostly consisted of, well, whatever she did on that laptop of hers. But as they say, time flies when you're having fun. And before long she was getting ready to move into the dorms. She pulled up to the fairly close University with all her stuff, and after 20 minutes of searching for the right building, she found it. Pine, it was called. And so in the most zombie-like manner (it was 7am in the morning) she got out of the car. Not even seconds after she gets out, she sees a girl with short brown hair run up to her. The girl gives her a hug which almost pushes Emi's spirit out of her body.

"Hiii! I'm Rika, so nice to meet you! I hope I have the right person because it'd be totally embarrassing if you're a random stranger," she giggles to herself, and looks at Emi with way too sparkly eyes.

Emi was taken aback at first, but trying to be as friendly as possible to make a good first impression, she says, "Oh, you have the right person! Nice to meet you, I'm Emi. Guess I'll be rooming with you from now on!" She manages a smile.

They walk up the stairs with their belongings, making small talk.

"Whew, finally." Emi pants as if she's just run a marathon, "Room 313, its us."

Rika pats Emi on the back while smiling to herself, "I'm proud of you for making it this far"

While the girls set up everything in their room and finally get settled in, it became night before they realized the time. Both girls passed out on their beds, exhausted from all the labor. Emi wakes up to Rika calling her name,

"Emi! Rise and Shiiine~ Let's go get breakfast at the cafeteria!" Rika said, full of energy. To which Emi just made a mumble noise back.

As they make their way to the cafeteria, Emi notices that it was pretty busy, weird considering they had about a few days before classes even started. They find a seat, Rika with her pizza, and Emi with a plate of curry. Emi didn't even realize how hungry she was and scarfed the food down quickly.

"Jeez, slow down! You'll choke, and I don't know CPR!" Rika says worriedly. After making sure Emi was fine, she continues, "anyway, did you hear about the party tonight?"

With food still in her mouth, Emi replies "Hmm? Whut party?"

"C'mon don't you do any research at all? That's what Google is for! The annual party they have every year for incoming students, I hear it gets pretty wild"

With this, Emi ponders for a moment. _'Party? When was the last time I was at a party? Wait. That's right. I never got invited to any...'_ Emi puts on a stone face.

"Emi?" Rika waves her hand in front of her friend's face, "Earth to Emi, come in Emi, you there? Let's go to that party! C'mon!"

"Ahh, sorry I spaced out there, um.. I don't know..." Emi was about to say that parties weren't her scene, but then she remembers her promise to herself and how she was going to be different, yada yada. Instead, she manages a half-hearted smile,

"Yeah sounds fun, let's go!"

Cut to later, Emi deeply regretting her decision to go to the party as Rika is picking out an outfit for her. Rika pulls over several _very_ revealing _very_ tight dresses for Emi to wear, and her reaction is completely horrified after trying on a few.

"Oh come on, you look great in these, I mean you gotta show off that nice body that you have at least once in your life ya know," Rika says, trying to cheer her on.

Emi sighs and observes herself in the mirror, hands on her hips, doing 180s. She thinks to herself, _'I wonder what it feels like to have D cup boobs... those lucky bastards.'_

Since Emi did not bring any dresses, she had to make due and choose from several of Rika's sexy ones. She finally came to a decision and chose a simple emerald colored slip dress paired with black velvet kitten heels. The dress was tight, and it hugged her curves, but it wasn't revealing enough to be classified as slutty. To cover the thin straps that look like they could snap at any minute, Emi chose a black leather jacket to add an edge to her outfit. That dress really made her green eyes pop. Rika had on a satin material blue dress that also looked damn good on her. She went for high strappy white heels and a mini sparkle clutch.

Rika helped Emi with her hair and made the most beautiful waves. She also did her makeup and by the end of it Emi could barely recognize herself. Right now, Emi felt 100% confident and felt that she could conquer the world.

"Holy shit Rika, where did you learn how to do all this stuff?" Emi looks up at her friend, amazed.

"Youtube tutorials, duh!" Rika smiles, "and you're naturally pretty so I really didn't have to do much"

At this Emi blushes and gives her friend a tight hug. She takes a deep breath, checking herself in the mirror for the last time, "I'm ready. LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN TONIGHTTTT!"

They end up at some frat house with blasting music and drunk people _everywhere._ Emi thinks, _'So this is what a party is like huh? Now I don't feel like I really missed out on much...'_ Her thoughts are quickly drowned out by the music and by Rika pulling her to dance. At first Emi is a bit hesitant, but after realizing that she shouldn't be so self conscious and that nobody's watching her, she lets loose and moves to the beat of the music.

Emi's having so much fun she doesn't even notice the striking red eyes that are watching her every move on the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Emi basically screams to Rika whoever the guy dancing with Rika is. At the refreshment table, there are assortment of different booze. At this, she's puzzled and before getting a chance to grab a drink, some super drunk guy comes up behind her and grabs her waist a little too friendly.

"Eyyy you're realllyyy cute, do ya wanna get outta here?" He breathes onto her face.

"Uhhh no. Sorry." Emi tries to push him away, but he grabs her wrist roughly.

"I'll show you a gooood time," he says in the creepiest way.

"Ow, let go asshole!" she says, trying to be as threatening as possible.

Suddenly, she feels someone come up behind her, "Hey. Do I have to teach you a lesson and make you understand the word 'no'?" A guy with dark hair and red eyes walks up and gets in the drunk guy's face.

Emi looks up at this mystery guy, _'Oh my, he's kinda cute... Shit! What are you thinking? He could be a creep too for all I know!'_

The drunk guy, annoyed, unwillingly backs off and let's go of Emi's wrist.

Emi massages her wrist and looks down, embarrassed, "Thanks." she manages to mutter out.

"No problem," He shows an uncharacteristic, almost childlike grin.

Emi let's out a small laugh after seeing it. Weirdly, she feels comfortable in his presence, but also feels that he might be dangerous. Confused at the mixed vibes she's getting, before she could say something else, he says,

"See ya around." He winks ever so cooly, grabs a beer, and leaves.

 _'Damnit I forgot to ask him what his name is.'_ Emi thinks to herself while she mixes random alcohol into a cup, truly creating a disgusting concoction.

But she drinks it anyways and before long she's back on the dance floor with Rika. She finishes her drink quickly to avoid tasting most of it and gets considerably tipsy, but she's having too much fun to notice. Out the corner of her eye, she spots the mysterious guy who saved her and does something sober Emi would never ever do. She grabs him, drags him onto the dance floor and starts dancing with him. He's surprised but goes along with it. Things get heated, and overly excited, slightly drunk Emi wraps her hands around his neck, looks into his eyes, and smiles. This pushes him over the edge as what kind of man could resist a smile like that? His eyes cloud over, he smirks, pulls her close, and kisses her, deeply, passionately. Emi is taken by surprise but soon kisses him back. Their connection is electric and soon they were headed to find an empty room, still not being able to keep their hands, and lips, off each other.

They find a room and jump on each other, each trying to grab control over one another like hungry animals. Still kissing, he pushes her against the wall, Emi makes a small squeak, his hands go from her boobs, going lower and lower. Meanwhile, her hands grasp at his hair and the section of his t-shirt right above his groin as his fingers make their way slowly up her thighs, under her dress. Her head turns upwards towards the ceiling, and she lets out a little moan. He takes this opportunity to kiss on her neck, making hickies like he's marking his territory. He lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his hips, both people still not willing come up for air, hungrily making out. He drops her on the bed with him on top of her, holding his weight up with his arms. His kisses trail down her neck as he slips down the straps of her dress, revealing her simple black bra. Emi breathes heavily, still recovering from their make-out. He pushes up her bra, revealing her perfectly small round breasts. Pausing briefly to look down at her half naked body, his face changes, now clouded in lust. Emi sees this and blushes, turning her face away in embarrassment, she almost had the urge to cover herself up. He chuckles to himself and places his hand on one breast, his pointer finger stimulating her nipple. Emi lets out a little gasp at this contact and bites her lip to try to stifle her pleasurable moans. While occupying himself by sucking her nipple and fondling her milky breast, he slips his other hand down into her underwear. The mere sensation of his slender fingertips sliding down her stomach made Emi dizzy. She shivers with anticipation and moans with pleasure, he smirks, hearing her make sounds only motivates him to keep going. Emi reaches up and grabs the edge of the pillow, her hips moving as if asking for more. His fingers locate her clit and this was almost enough to send Emi over the edge. By this time, Emi has already gotten considerably wet and the guy had a sizable erection going. Emi, trying to grab his shirt again, miscalculates and instead her hands land on something hard. Looking down to see what it was, her eyes widen as she realizes she has both hands on his hard member, looking sizable, even in those thick jeans he was wearing. She lets out a little yelp and quickly removes her hands, turning beet red.

He notices this and straightens up a bit in order to properly see her face, "I guess you can say I'm a little excited, but I mean who wouldn't be?" He runs his fingers through his messy hair and smiles bashfully.

"Hey...Is it fair that _I'm_ basically naked while _you're_ fully clothed?" Emi remarks with a little sass.

She grabs at his shirt and pants, signaling that she wanted them off. Now. And the guy, half-scared, half-aroused by her bluntness, assists her in taking off his own clothes. Now just in his boxers, she gets a good look at his body. He had a fit but elegant stature, and she would have never thought a guy like this would be packing so much heat. Wasting no time at all, he gets back to his original task. As his head moves down lower to her stomach, Emi had some time to think about her compromising situation.

Sober Emi pops back into her brain and tells her _'Woah woah woahh, not so quick.. You're still a virgin for godsake, are you realllyyy gonna lose your virginity to some guy at a party who you don't even know the name of? I know you said you'd change.. but this is taking the train 5 minutes to Slutsville...'_ Emi rolls her eyes, knowing that the voice in her head was right, even if she _was_ drunk.

Before he could stick a finger in, Emi, between moans, asks, "Oh yeah, um, by the way, _what was your name again?_ "

She looks down at his face, in between her legs, as he looks up to meet her eyes.

He puts on a devious smile, "I was wondering when you'd ask, I'm Sadao Maou, you must be Emi Yusa, right?" He replies carefully.

Upon hearing this name, the blood drains from Emi's face and her mind blanks out.

"S-Sadao... WHAAAAAAATT?!"


	2. The Truth

Emi wakes up from her slumber by a shrieking voice getting increasingly louder.

"Mmpf" Emi mumbles, voice half muffled by the pillow covering her face, still stricken with fatigue.

She opens one of her eyes to examine where the voice is coming from and she is met with the face of her roommate Rika and also the blinding light of the morning sun. This causes her to flinch away back into her pillow as she feels the pain of a pounding headache thanks to last night's party.

"Ooof, my head..." Emi lifts her hand to comfort her head and scratches it in the process.

"EMILIA! Do you mind telling me where you were last night? You just disappeared with that tall dark handsome guy you were dancing with, and I was left looking all over for you! I was so worried, he could have done something to you or somethinggggg, next time.." Rika continues to whine and her high-pitched voice irritated Emi more and more.

Emi nods her head into her pillow, "Ahh I'm sorry that I made you worry, but could you keep your voice down? My head is killing me.." She says while furrowing her eyebrows, finally sitting up to face her friend.

Rika lets out a sigh of relief that her friend does not look hurt, or more importantly, naked. Sure, she was in last nights clothes, makeup all smudged, and she had a crazy case of bed head, but at least she was still alive. She hands her a glass of water and an Advil tablet.

"Here, for your hangover"

Emi takes the offerings gratefully with sparkles in her eyes, "Thank you~", she quickly takes the pill and lets out an 'Ahh~' after downing the glass of water.

When she's done she looks and sees Rika just staring at her intensely, like she's trying to figure something out.

Emi looks at her with questioning eyes, "What? Do I have something on my face?" She swipes at her face carelessly.

Rika shakes her head, "Nonono...Did you sleep with that guy last night?" Rika's frown turns into a mischievous smile.

Emi looks up at the ceiling, memories still blurry from last night, "Uh gimme a sec, let me think about what the hell happened last night" Emi makes a concentrated face and buries her head into her hands trying to recall the events from last night.

"Last night, I was dancing...with a guy. I'm pretty sure I was already drunk when I asked him to dance. Then we went into a room... and..." Emi mumbles out loud partly to tell Rika what happened, and partly to remind herself.

Rika was listening to this intently with her mouth wide open, "Oh. My. God. That guy was kinda hot too, I mean, if you liked his type. But continue, did you guys-?" Rika makes the hand symbol for penetration and looks at Emi trying not to laugh.

Emi blushes and slaps Rika's hands away, embarrassed and a little annoyed. She thinks harder and tries to figure out what happened next. Suddenly, last nights memories came back to her in a flash, so quick it felt like she got hit by a tidal wave. Sadao, that was the guys name. After finding out she remembers screaming profanities at him and throwing whatever she could find around the room at him. But the funny thing was, he didn't find her reaction shocking at all. When she notices this, she realizes that this whole thing was his intention all along and that he just did this to play with her. Emi got progressively angrier, to prevent herself from doing something she regretted, (like she could even make a mark on him if she tried pff), she got all her stuff and just left the party without telling Rika.

Rika was having a ball observing all the facial expressions that came to Emi's face and how quickly they changed. First embarrassment, then confusion, then anger, and now, _rage._

"Ohmygod. UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST SLEPT WITH THAT JACKASS!" Emi screams and then wincing from the pounding it caused in her head. "Ouch."

Rika looks at her, confused, "Huh huh huh? What do you mean? I thought you liked him? Didn't you think he was hot?"

"Ye- I mean NO, THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Urghhh." Emi grabs her hair on both sides of her head.

After chilling out for a sec, she continues "Let me explain something to you, his family is scum. Lowest of the low. Alright? Last night was a mistake, I almost slept with the son of the boss of the Sadao company. The Sadao family are basically a bunch of thugs, feeding on your misery. His family was the reason my house got repossessed and my father had to go to the hospital for a broken back. I had to go to school and work three part time jobs just to support us. Basically this all happened because we were poor and needed money. My father borrowed a lot from the Sadao family whom he thought were close acquaintances but they ended up adding a high interest and we couldn't pay it back. They got threatening, and eventually, violent. If it wasn't for the multiple shifts I begged my bosses to take, and almost dropping out of High school, we would have never paid it back. I don't even know how I got into the best University in the state, I'd like to think an angel sent by God saw our suffering and blessed our family. I almost didn't come here, but my Dad was always my greatest supporter. He told me I had to go and get an education and not be like him. I had to make sure my future family always had enough to eat and a nice house to live in. Even with the debt to the Sadao family paid, I still have hospital bills to pay off and my mom is nowhere to be found. I never even got to meet her, but my dad told me stories. He loved her a lot, I could tell." Emi said all this in a low, melancholy voice. Looking up, she found a sniffling, crying Rika.

Emi looks at Rika wide-eyed, "Huh? Why are you crying?"

"Uuuw, I *sniff* I didn't know that you had it this hard Emi *sniff*" Rika scoots over to her friend and gives her a hug.

Emi pats her back awkwardly, "It's alright, I'm fine now. I swore revenge and I'm gonna take it." Emi makes a fist, determined.

Emi giggles, "At least we didn't go all the way. I think that would have caused me to literally move out of the country."

Rika laughs at that statement, "This is a huge university, so I doubt you'll have any classes with him, much less see him on campus."

Emi sighs, hoping and praying that she was right.


End file.
